


To Love Is To Destroy

by Krit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bad Parabatai Jace Wayland, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Coercion, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dark Clary Fray, Dark Jace Wayland, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Derogatory Language, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mental Coercion, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Clary tells Jace that Alec wants him.Clary and Jace decided to see just how much Alec is willing to do in order to have him.(New tags will be added with each chapter as things progress.A lot of stuff is gonna go down. None of it is gonna be nice.)((Okay. Let's be clear up front. Alec is still 100% homosexual in this. His interactions with Clary are NOT something he enjoys. The only reason I didn't tag this as non-con, is because TECHNICALLY he could say no and walk away. He's being manipulated and coerced. But he's not being completely forced. It's a gray area of definitions. But the only consequence that Alec would suffer from saying no, is not getting to have Jace.However. He does not in any way enjoy the things they make him do with Clary. He's just willing to grit his teeth and do it, if it means he gets what he wants after.I don't want anybody coming in here making a fuss about Clalec. That's not what this is. I think I've been clear.))
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51
Collections: DL;DR: Shadowhunters Fic





	1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



> Once again.  
> To be PERFECTLY CLEAR.  
> This is a story about emotional and sexual abuse.  
> This story features a gay man being manipulated and emotionally coerced into a sexual relationship with a woman.

Six in the morning was something of a liminal time at the institute. The night shift has finished and gone to bed, but the day shift wasn’t quite up yet. The ops room was empty save for Alec, Jace, and Clary. Clary was sitting on one of the tables, Jace standing between her legs, hands in her waist as she whispered something in his ear. Alec stared at the monitor in front of him, trying not to seethe. Clary has been around for barely a week, and she was already throwing everything into an upheaval.

“Hey Alec, come here!” Jace called out to him. Alec rolled his eyes, but stood, walking over. He stopped next to them and raised an eyebrow expectantly. “Truth or dare?” Jace asked playfully.

“Seriously?”

“Pick!”

“Truth.” Alec sighed.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Alec’s eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat. He stared at Jace for a moment before shaking his head. “Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me.” He smirked as Clary giggled.

“You have to! It’s a dare!” She goaded.

“You’re both ridiculous.” Alec grumbled weakly, turning to walk away. Jace grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

“Come on. Kiss me. You want to, don’t you? I know you do. I’ll let you.” Jace licked his lips, staring up at Alec with hooded eyes. His other hand was still on Clary’s waist, he was still between her legs. “Kiss me, parabatai.” He demanded. And Alec could do nothing but obey. Jace’s lips were soft, his tongue insistent. Alec had never been kissed before. But he had a feeling, that if he had, it wouldn’t’ve been like _this_. This was Jace. This was all he’d ever wanted. Jace’s hand moved from his arm to the back of his head, scratching at the hair on the nape of his neck. He pulled away slightly, nipping at Alec’s bottom lip. “Did you like that?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Alec gasped, even quieter.

“You wanna do it again?”

Alec nodded and tried to lean in again, but Jace tangled his fingers in his hair, and held him back. “We’re gonna play another game.” He laughed as Alec whined in confusion. “How much do you want me?”

“So much.”

“What will you do for me?”

“ _Anything._ ”

“If you wanna kiss me again, you have to kiss Clary first.”

Alec made a choked noise and stared at him. “Wha- why?” He was having trouble breathing.

“You’ve been so mean to her. And she’s being so nice agreeing to share me with you. You have to be nice too. If you want me? You have to go through her.” Jace brushed his lips across Alec’s cheek to his ear. “Don’t you want me, Alec? How much do you want me? What are you willing to do to have me?”

Alec made a strangled sound and looked at Clary. She was grinning at him, eyes sharp and dark. He hadn’t realized how close she actually was. His stomach twisted. “Come on Alec, it’s not so bad. I probably still taste like him.” She and Jace laughed and Alec blushed. He leaned in and pressed a quick, barely there kiss to her lips. When he tried to pull away, she laughed and grabbed the side of his neck. “Well, that’s not fair!” She exclaimed. Jace moved and pulled Alec so he was the one standing between Clary’s legs. Jace pressed up against Alec’s back, his hands on Alec’s waist now, pushed up under his shirt. His hands were so soft and warm. Alec shuddered.

“You can do better than that.” Jace admonished in his ear. “Touch her. Touch her like you wanna touch me.” He bit at Alec’s earlobe. “Tell you what. Whatever you do to her, I’ll do to you.” Alec moaned quietly. There were so many things he wanted Jace to do to him. But there was so very little he could bring himself to imagine doing to Clary.

Alec took a slow breath and put his hands on her thighs. Her skirt was hiked up and he was touching her bare skin. She smiled at him like a cartoon cat. He took another breath and pressed his lips to hers again. It was nothing like Jace. She was so small and soft. But she took charge like he did. Shoved her tongue in his mouth and stuck her fingers in his hair. He trembled, but it wasn’t from pleasure. As he kissed her, he focused on the solid weight of Jace pressed behind him. His hard clothed cock digging against Alec’s ass. Alec moaned as Jace slid his hands up and down his sides, grinding against him.

“Touch her.” Jace murmured in his ear. “Don’t you want me to touch you?” He splayed his hand over Alec’s stomach, sliding lower. “If you touch her cunt, I’ll touch your cock.”

Alec whimpered quietly and broke the kiss, shaking his head. “I can’t!” He gasped, his head spinning.

Jace and Clary laughed sympathetically, like they were watching a child doing something embarrassing.

“Okay buddy.” Jace cooed, turning Alec to face him. “That was really good.” He kissed Alec softly. “I’m so proud of you.” Alec moaned as Jace kissed him again, licking into his mouth, sliding his hands up to hold the sides of his neck. He hooked his fingers in Jace’s belt loops and pulled him closer. “So good for me.” Jace moaned. He trailed kisses up Alec’s jaw. “Do you wanna play another game?”

“Okay?” Alec said, weakly. He was nervous. He didn’t like the last game. But he liked his prize. Jace sat down in one of the chairs, legs spread, and undid his jeans. He pulled out his cock and stroked it lazily. Alec had seen it before, but never hard. It was bigger when it was hard.

“Day shift is gonna start coming down soon. I’ll let you suck my cock, but you have to do it here and now, and try to get me off before anyone comes in.”

Alec was on his knees in front of him before he realized he was going to agree. He could hear Clary giggling behind him and tried to ignore it as he took the head of Jace’s cock in his mouth. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but the taste wasn’t bad. As he started to slowly sink down, Jace gripped his hair again. “Fuck! Better make it good. You’re on a clock, remember? Come on.”

Alec whimpered and bobbed his head, moving a little faster, and sucking hard. Jace was sighing and moaning quietly, so he must’ve been doing alright. It was more difficult than he thought it would be. Jace’s hips kept moving, rocking up as he sank down, and Alec choked around him each time.

“His gag reflex is just horrible, isn’t it?” He heard Clary say.

“I like it.” Jace moaned. “It’s hot.” He held Alec’s head still as he thrust up into his mouth, Alec gagged and choked. The sounds he was making caused his face to burn with embarrassment. But Jace seemed to really love it. He was moaning louder now, tugging at Alec’s hair. Alec wanted to make Jace feel good. He’d wanted this for so long. To touch him. To get him off. Soon enough, Jace was holding him close, and coming in his mouth. Alec swallowed as best he could, trying not to gag. The taste wasn’t terrible, but he didn’t like it. Jace finally pulled him off by his hair, and looked down at him, grinning. His other hand cupped Alec’s cheek, his thumb rubbing over his swollen lips.

“So good for me.” He purred. “I love you, parabatai.” He kissed Alec’s forehead and stood, righting his clothes. “Should probably clear out. People are gonna start coming in soon. You should get some sleep.” Clary hopped off the table and took his arm.

“Good night, Alec! Thanks!” She called behind her as they left the room.

Alec sat kneeling on the floor for a moment, processing what just happened. He got to kiss Jace. Got to touch him and get him off. Jace loved him. Jace was probably going to let him kiss him and touch him again. Alec smiled and got up, heading off to his room.


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Clary wake Alec up to play another game.

Alec woke up to a wet heat surrounding his cock. He moaned, his eyes still closed. He didn’t know if he was still asleep. He felt a hand on his face, lips brushing his.

“Good morning parabatai.” Jace’s voice was at his ear. Then who- his eyes flew open and he tried to move away from Clary, who was seated between his legs, giggling as she wiped the corner of her mouth.

“Oh my god, your face!” She squealed, her nose scrunching. Alec felt sick and tried to get off the bed. Jace grabbed his face again.

“Hey.” He soothed. “You don’t wanna play with us anymore?” He kissed Alec’s neck. “Don’t you wanna play with me?”

“Jace...” Alec said weakly, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Don’t you love me?” Jace murmured, bumping his nose against Alec’s, his hand slipping down to brush fingertips over Alec’s still exposed cock.

“Yes!” Alec choked out. “I love you.”

“Prove it.” Jace wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock loosely, making him whimper.

“How?” He whispered.

“Let Clary play with you.” Jace pressed a soft kiss to his lips as Alec let out a distressed whine. “Shhh. It’s okay. Here.” Jace maneuvered then so he was sitting up against the pillows, Alec sitting back against his chest. “There, that’s nice, isn’t it?” Jace purred in his ear, stroking his cock again. Alec shivered. He slept naked, and Jace was shirtless with thin sleep pants. Clary wore a tank top and little shorts. Alec closed his eyes and tilted his head back onto Jace’s shoulder, whispering his name as his hands found Jace’s thighs beneath his own.

Clary pushed his legs open, settling between them again. “God, you’re practically panting for it, aren’t you?” She scratched her nails through his chest hair. “Are you a virgin, Alec?” She gasped. “Am I the first person to ever touch your cock?” She laughed, reaching down to join her hand with Jace’s. “That’s fantastic!” She leaned down and began kissing his neck, her free hand reaching up to play with his nipples. Alec whined, his body twitching. He turned his head, trying to press his face to Jace’s neck. “Hey, aren’t you gonna give me a kiss?” Clary pouted exaggeratedly. “Come on, give me a kiss.” She shifted up, straddling his hips now, in his lap as he was nestled into Jace’s, her legs bracketing theirs. She grabbed Alec’s face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. “If you help me get off, I’ll let him get you off.” She said quietly. “Don’t you want that?” Jace’s hands were on his waist, and Clary ground down against his cock. He groaned, half uncomfortable, and half from just the physical stimulation of it. His body didn’t know what to do. Clary’s silk covered cunt did nothing for him, but the pressure and friction of it rubbing against his cock kept him from getting soft. The fabric was soft and growing damp. If he just closed his eyes, and... Clary’s lips pressed to his, licking into his mouth as she rolled her hips. “Touch me.” She demanded. Jace grabbed Alec’s hands and slid them up under her shirt.

“See how much more agreeable she is when you’re nice to her?” Jace purred, before sucking on Alec’s earlobe. He guided Alec’s hand up to cup and squeeze at Clary’s breast. She suddered and moaned against him, rolling her hips harder as she clutched his shoulders tightly. Jace’s body was warm and solid behind him. Everything else felt so wrong but that, Jace, that was the way everything was supposed to be. Clary moaned loudly, biting down hard on his neck. Alec whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. She promised. They promised.

When she finally got off of him and flopped down on the bed next to them, Jace reached up and cupped his cheek, turning his head. “Good boy.” He murmured, kissing him softly. His other hand slid down his torso and wrapped around his cock. His own, pressing hard into Alec’s back. “I’m so lucky to have a parabatai who loves me so much.” He moved Alec’s head again to kiss and bite at his neck. His grip on his cock tightened, stroking faster as he rocked his hips, grinding against him.

“Jace!” Alec whimpered. “Please... can I...?” He took a shakey breath.

“What is it, baby?”

Alec detangled himself from his grip, turning around and straddling his lap the way Clary had done to him. He took Jace’s face in his hands and kissed him properly. Jace moaned into the kiss and grabbed Alec’s ass, his clothed cock sliding between his cheeks. Alec smiled against his lips, grinding his own cock against Jace’s abs.

“That’s so fucking hot.” He heard Clary muse lazily. He ignored her and slid his hands over Jace's chest. Jace held him as they moved and kissed. Everything narrowing down to just the two of them. Jace’s hands sliding up his back. His mouth on his. On his neck, pressing his teeth into Alec’s deflect rune. What did he need it for anyway? He had Jace. His parabatai would always take care of him. Protect him.

They sat there, grinding against each other, devouring each other. When they came, Jace held him close and told him he loved him. Alec wrapped his arms tight around him. All he needed was here. All he wanted was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr!


	3. Good Boy

Alec thought a lot about sacrifice and compromise. What are you willing to pay to get what you want?

All things considered, it wasn’t so bad. If he kissed Clary, Jace would kiss him. Fair enough. Anything more... cost more. It was worth it, wasn’t it?

He was getting used to it. It wasn’t as awkward and uncomfortable as in the beginning. He had grown to care about Clary. To respect her. She was smarter than he’d thought. And stronger than she looked. Jace loved her, and so, she was important.

Though he still didn’t like the games. They were always coming up with new ways to tease and torment him. He could never win.

Clary lounged against the headboard of Alec’s bed, Jace pressed to her side. She had a dial egg timer in her hands.

“The rules are simple. If you can get me off with your fingers before the timer goes off, Jace will suck your cock.” She smirked and Alec’s heart skipped a beat. “But if you can’t, then you have to eat me out, and you can suck Jace off, but you’re not allowed to come.”

He watched as she turned the dial. Ten minutes. He could get her off in ten minutes. He was getting good at it.

Four minutes in, he had two fingers deep inside her, and his thumb rubbing her clit. She was writhing on the bed, moaning into Jace’s mouth. He was definitely gonna win this one.

_DING_

Alec’s head shot up. Clary had reached out and twisted the dial, setting off the timer.

“That’s not fair!” He gasped, almost whining.

“I said when the timer went off. I didn’t say how long I was actually going to give you.” She giggled, settling back against the pillows. “The rules are harsh, but they are the rules.”

“ _That’s not fair_.” He repeated.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Alec.” Clary’s voice was soft and kind. “If you don’t want to, we can go back to our room. We’d never want to force you into anything.”

Jace reached up and stroked Alec’s cheek. “You know I’d never hurt you, don’t you? I’m doing this for you. If you don’t like it anymore, we can stop. Go back to the way things were before.”

“No!” Alec shouted. “No, I... I can do it.”

“Good! I’m proud of you! I’ll tell you what. For being such a good boy, I’ll let you get off after you’re done, even though we said no. Just this once.”

“Alright, alright!” Clary laughed. “If we’re done with the melodramatics, someone has a job to do.” She raised an eyebrow at Alec. “Your mouth is for more than just bitching.”

“Right. Sorry.” Alec felt himself flush with embarrassment. He didn’t know what he’d been making such a big deal about.

“Are you? I don’t know if I believe you. That was quite the little temper tantrum. Is almost makes me think you still don’t like me.”

“Of course I do!”

“Prove it. Be a good boy for me, and lick my cunt like you mean it. Make me believe you actually want to be part of this.”

Alec took a deep breath and nodded. He ducked down between her legs and gripped her thighs, spreading them as he licked a thick line up the slick hot folds to her clit. She moaned as he sucked and licked, and pushed his fingers back inside her. She gripped his hair, pulling it hard as she held him against her. He felt her legs shake, and smiled with pride against her. It didn’t take him long at all anymore.

After she came, he wiped his mouth with his shirt and looked at his parabatai. Jace was staring at him with dark eyes. He had pulled his cock out and was stroking it slowly.

“You want this, baby?” He asked quietly. “Tell me.”

“ _Please_!” Alec gasped. “Wanna taste you. Need you to fuck my mouth. Love you so much. Please, Jace, please choke me with your cock.” Jace loved it when he begged. When he showed him just how badly he needed him. It wasn’t a hardship. The words came easily. He meant them.

“Alright. I guess you’ve earned the privilege. Come suck my cock.”

Alec grinned and let out a sigh of relief. He stretched out between Jace’s legs and swallowed him down. He couldn’t take all of him without help. Jace grabbed his hair, and pulled him forward as he bucked his hips up, forcing his cock those last few inches, fucking hard and deep into his throat. Alec choked and gagged, his own cock leaking as Jace used him.

“Fuck, you’re just a perfect little cocksucker, aren’t you?” Jace gasped, pulling Alec as close as he could and holding him there. Alec moaned and swallowed around him, sucking as best he could. “I could fuck your mouth all day. Just keep you in my bed, and use you whenever I want.”

Alec moaned, shuddering slightly. Jace groaned and pulled him off of his cock, holding him tightly by his hair, and wrapped a hand around his throat. “You want that? You wanna be my bitch?”

“Yessssss.” Alec rasped. Jace grinned and released his throat, reaching down to stroke his cock.

“Open your mouth, bitch.” He growled. Alec did as he was told, closing his eyes and moaning as Jace came, into his mouth and on his face. “Look at you...” Jace murmured, trailing his fingers over Alec’s face, smearing the come over his skin, and pushing into his mouth. Alec moaned and sucked his fingers clean. “You look like a cheap whore. I guess you are, aren’t you?”

Alec shivered and Jace pulled him up a bit, so he could shove a thigh between Alec’s legs. Alec moaned and ground down slightly. Jace chuckled and tugged his hair harshly, making him moan louder. Clary snorted.

“If you’re gonna bend the rules and let him come when I said he couldn’t, then he should have to get off like that. He wants to be your bitch? He should hump your leg.”

“Oh, I like that, baby.” He laughed, and pulled his fingers out of Alec’s mouth, holding his chin in his hand, rubbing his thumb over Alec’s lips. “That what you want? You wanna rub yourself off and come in your pants like a desperate little slut? You wanna show me how much I turn you on? Go on, parabatai. Show me how much you love me.”

Alec licked at Jace’s thumb and closed his eyes. Gripping the blanket, he rolled his hips down, grinding against Jace’s leg. Jace pulled at his hair and pushed his fingers back into his mouth.

It didn’t take long for Alec to come, hips jerking as he cried out around Jace’s fingers.

“He even whines like a dog when he comes.” Clary mused. Jace laughed.

“He’s a needy little bitch, but he’s _ou_ r needy little bitch.” He said affectionately, sitting up to kiss Alec’s forehead. “Well done, Alec. I love you so much, you know that, right?”

“Yes!” Alec whispered. “I love you too.”

“Good boy.” Jace kissed his forehead again before shoving him off of him. Alec righted himself before he could fall off the bed. Jace yawned and stretched, and kissed Clary, moaning quietly as he licked into her mouth. “Let’s go get some sleep.”

They righted their clothes and headed out of Alec’s room. Jace smiled at Alec. “Get some rest. We’ll see you in the morning.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

The mischievous glint in Clary’s eyes, and the excited smile on Jace as they walked into his room, had Alec’s heart beating a little faster. That meant something new.

“I’ve been thinking.” Clary began, leaning against his bookshelf. “There’s something I know you want. And to be honest, I haven’t been comfortable letting you have it. I’m sure you understand. Jace may be your brother and your parabatai, but he’s _my_ boyfriend. We indulge you and let you play with us because I feel sorry for you, and he loves you, and you’re always so good about making sure I’m not left out. That’s really the only way this is all fair. You can’t just have sex with my boyfriend and not take care of me, right? And you’ve always seemed to understand that.”

“Of course.” Alec said quietly. He looked over at Jace, who was moving closer to the bed.

“I know you want him to fuck you.” Clary said plainly, smirking as Alec’s breath hitched. “I mean, it’s obvious. And for the most part, I’ve been very reluctant to let that happen. But I think I’ve figured out how to feel comfortable giving you such a meaningful gift.”

“Anything!” Alec gasped. In the back of his mind, he was terrified of what she would ask of him. But a part of him also already knew. And he had to decide if it was worth it.

“Now, sex is very important to me. You know how much I love my orgasms.” She winked. “But the problem is, Jace’s cock is just too big for me. My cunt is so tight, and I’m just not slutty enough to handle all that. But that’s where I think we can all come to an understanding.“

Jace sat on the bed next to Alec and combed his fingers through his hair, kissing his cheek. “You’re already such a needy cockslut.” He moaned affectionately. “Always so desperate for me.” He slid his hand down Alec’s chest as he pressed feather-light kisses to his neck. “I know you can take my cock, know you’ll love how huge it is. How it’ll stretch you open and break you apart.”

Alec whimpered as Jace brushed his fingers over the front of his jeans, moaning when Jace palmed him gently. “Yes!”

“And your cute little dick is just perfect for Clary. She’s such a good girl, her cunt doesn’t stretch much.”

“It’s a perfect solution.” Clary smiled. “But it’s up to you. I know how stuck up you can be about being good for me. Just because you’re not interested in women. Though Jace never complains about indulging you, even though he’s straight.” She shrugged. “But I suppose that’s because you don’t love me.” She sighed. “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“No!” Alec whined as Jace pulled his hand away and moved to stand up. “It’s okay. You’re right. And I do. I do love you. Not like I love Jace, but... I care about you. And I shouldn’t be squeamish about doing anything with you that Jace is willing to do with me.” He took a slow deep breath and nodded. “You’re right. I’ve been selfish.”

“You mean that? It hurts my feelings so much when you act so disgusted to be with me. I don’t expect you to enjoy the sex itself, or get off on it at all. I know you’re gay and I would never try to change you. But it would be nice if you seemed happy to make me feel good. You care about me? Don’t you want to take care of me?”

“Of course. You’re right. I’m sorry.” He nodded.

“And hey, we know it’s a little more difficult for you, so we can even do it all at the same time if want. I can fuck you while you’re fucking her.” Jace grinned and opened Alec’s jeans, slipping his hand inside and stroking him. “Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

Alec nodded and Jace kissed his lips gently. He heard Clary move across the room, her clothes hitting the floor one by one. Jace pulled off Alec’s shirt and then his own as Clary stretched out on the bed.

“Kiss her.” Jace told Alec, quietly, brushing his own lips against his.

Alec turned and Jace and Clary arranged him between her legs. He kissed her gently and stroked her side. They were right. He didn’t need to get anything out of it. This part wasn’t about him. He was just supposed to make _her_ feel good.

He shivered slightly as Jace settled behind him, kissing his shoulders. Slick fingers pushed inside of him as an arm wrapped around his waist, a firm hand stroking his cock. Clary hitched a leg up over his hip, and Jace pushed him down, guiding his cock into her.

“That’s it. Fuck my girl for me.” Jace twisted his fingers buried deep inside of Alec, making him keen, pulling away from the kiss and pressing his face into the pillow next to Clary’s head. Jace leaned over him and kissed her.

“How does it feel, baby?” He purred.

“Oh, it’s perfect.” Clary moaned. “His cock is so small, it doesn’t even stretch me at all. Just rubs up against me like a nice little toy.” She curled her hand around the back of Alec’s neck as she rocked her hips. His face and ears burned. “Get in him already.” She sighed happily. “Want you to fuck him into me.”

Jace pulled his fingers free and pushed his cock inside in one long slow stroke. “Fuck!” He gasped. “Your cunt is even tighter than hers.”

Alec let out a broken sound that was half moan and half sob. His eyes watered as the stretch burned, feeling like it was splitting him open. He tensed up, gritting his teeth. He was afraid that he would tell him to stop. He didn’t want to stop. For all that it hurt, it felt so good.

“That’s it, bitch, squeeze my cock.” Jace moaned, biting wet kisses into Alec’s shoulders. “Do you like that? You happy to finally have my cock in your needy cunt?

“Yes!” Alec wailed. “I love it so much. Please! Please fuck me!” He rolled his hips, pressing up into Clary before pushing back onto Jace, whining when Jace pulled back, sliding out of him.

“You can do better than that.” He scoffed. “Clary and I are being so generous, you can beg prettier than that.” He kissed Alec’s back. “I wanna hear you tell me exactly what you want, and why you want it. Make it good. Make me _want_ to fuck you.”

Alec was panting slightly as the words spilled from him with no real thought outside of giving Jace anything and everything he wanted.

“I want you to fuck me! I’m a desperate, needy slut, and I need your cock so bad, I can’t think!” He choked out a sob as Jace slid out of him almost completely, the head of his cock keeping his hole stretched open. “Please fuck my cunt!” He cried out frantically, trying to rock his hips back.

Jace slapped his asscheek sharply. “ _Who’s_ cunt is this?” He growled.

“Yours!” Alec moaned. “It’s yours. I’m yours. I’m your bitch. I’ll be so good for you, I promise. I’ll do anything. _Please_ , use me, fuck me like a whore!” He yelped as Jace snapped his hips forward, pulling Alec’s back, shoving his cock as deep as it would go.

“You _are_ a whore. You’re _my_ whore. You’re _her_ whore. That’s what you wanted, right?”

“Yes!” Alec sobbed, trembling as Jace began to move them, pushing into him, and pushing him into Clary.

“Go on, baby, fuck him the way you want to.” She moaned. “His little dick isn’t gonna hurt me no matter how hard you go. And it’ll put some really nice friction on my clit.” She rolled her hips, grinding up. “Besides. I wanna watch you break our little toy. Angel knows the dirty slut’ll love it.” She chuckled and scratched at the nape of Alec’s neck when he nodded. “See, baby? He wants it so bad.” She cooed sweetly.

Jace laughed and shifted on his knees, moving Alec slightly. “Okay. If you both want it that bad, I guess I can indulge you. Love you so much.”

He set a brutal pace, jolting Alec forward as he slammed into him, driving him into Clary. Alec pressed his face to the crook of her neck as she dug her nails into his. He could her soft gasping moans in time with his own punch drunk sobs.

“It’s like you’re fucking me through him.” She let out a breathy little laugh and Jace dropped down, pressing against Alec’s back and leaning over his shoulder to kiss Clary, hot and hungry as he fucked them both.

Alec’s whole body was shaking, the new angle pounding Jace’s cock into his prostate. Clary’s cunt twitched and pulsed around him, her high pitched moans echoing in his ear as she came. He focused on Jace’s cock, thick and heavy, relentless inside of him.

Suddenly, he was sitting up, Jace’s hand squeezed his throat. “Be a good bitch and make me come. Fuck yourself on my cock.” He slapped the inside of Alec’s thigh.

“Fuck!” Clary laughed. “The little bitch is crying.”

“Awww!” Jace cooed mockingly. “Do you need us to stop? Is this all too much for you? Are you not enough of a slut to handle me, after all?”

“No!” Alec cried out. “Please, don’t stop! I can take it! I swear!”

“Oh yeah?” Jace slapped his thigh again, harder this time. “Then do as you’re told. Or I’ll _really_ make you cry.”

Alec shifted to find leverage, lifting up and dropping down onto Jace’s lap as hard as he could. It hurt so much. He never wanted it to stop. Jace was behind him, inside him, his arms around him. It was all he ever wanted.

He felt something rub against his cock. In the back of his mind, he realized it was Clary’s foot. Her heel dug into his balls as he dropped down, punching a low grunt out of him and making his cock twitch. She pressed harder, curling her toes to dig the nail into the sensitive spot under the head of his cock.

He shouted as he ground his hips down in Jace’s lap, coming hard, all over Clary’s foot.

Jace groaned and snapped his hips up harder, faster, chasing his release. He shouted as he came, biting down sharply on Alec’s shoulder.

Alec was still trying to catch his breath when something nudged him.

“You made a mess.” Clary held out her foot, splattered with his come. “The polite thing to do would be to clean it up.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

Jace’s arms wrapped tight around him. “I don’t want him to move yet.” He grumbled.

“He has a mouth doesn’t he?” Clary smirked and Alec could feel Jace smile against his shoulder.

“That would be so hot.” He kissed the side of Alec’s neck. “I wanna watch you lick your own come off of my girlfriend’s feet.” He purred. “Do it for me?” His softening cock was still inside Alec, making it difficult to think straight.

And so, he didn’t think. He took Clary’s ankle in his hand and licked up the top of her foot. The come had already started drying, and wasn’t any kind of pleasant. Her feet smelled like the rest of her. That sugary body lotion she used.

“Don’t forget your get between the toes.” She demanded. “Get fucked for the first time and you make a mess of everything.”

Alec didn’t even pause. He licked between her toes, sucking them into his mouth. He could hear her happy, breathy, little sighs as he made sure to get every single inch of her foot.

“Mmmmm. Good boy.” Clary murmured, pulling her foot from his grasp and pressing it to his chest. “He really is the perfect bitch, isn’t he, baby? Our own personal toy.”

Alec’s head spun a little. Arousal, humiliation, anger. Before he could remember why he was angry, he felt Jace sucking on his neck. “We’re so lucky. We love you so much.” He cupped Alec’s jaw and turned his head to kiss his cheek. “I love you, parabatai.”

“I love you, too.”

What on earth had he been so worked up about?

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
